Shattered World
by Elaine Brookes
Summary: A love story of the Na'vi and their world, and inside the heart and soul of the one who lived it all.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hi to everybody, I'm SO happy you're reading this! This is my first fanfiction and I'm very excited. I really appreciate all reviews, positive ones expecially, and I'd really love constructive criticism (keyword constructive...) to help me improve. Since the really good stuff comes a little later, I'm going to try to update a few times a week for now.**

**This is a story from the perspective of Ninat, a character mentioned by Neytiri as a potential mate for Jake. She's a singer, as am I, so I wanted to tell her story. My terms and phrases in Na'vi should be correct as I'm checking all the official websites, let me know if you're not sure what something means. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>I was but a child when the sky people came.<p>

The moons were rising in the twilight sky, and the keening of the Omaticaya rent the air as we released my father to Eywa. His life had been taken by the mighty palulukan, the dry mouth bringer of fear, as he and his hunting band had been intently tracking the yerik, that we might eat of it this night. It had cornered them and my father had sacrificed his life that the other hunters may live. Mo'at released the atokirina' into the grave, and as the woodsprite gently came to rest, she led us in song as the hunting band covered the former carrier of my father's soul.

"Eywa ngahu," goodbye, Eywa is with you, the tribe sang together as Eytukan related tales of my father and his bravery.

"He is with Eywa," Mo'at told us all. I trembled suddenly and ran into the trees.

Silently I stood in solitude, remembering my duty to release my father's soul to Eywa and Pandora. Only my mother could mourn this way, and she was deep in the hometree Kelutral alone. I heard rustling behind me, and through the leaves came Peyral, followed closely by Neytiri. They both took my hands and stood with me as we let go of the memories.

"Come sing for him, Ninat," Peyral whispered to me. Now was the celebration of the life that had been. I smiled at Peyral, for she knew what would heal my throbbing heart.

"Your mother will need you now more than ever," Neytiri added, and I nodded solemnly. Txilte, my mother, would want me to be with her.

"Neytiri, Peyral, will you stay with me?" I asked, my voice steady. They both agreed, my sisters in all but blood. We walked together to the base of hometree where the fire was rising. I released their hands and found Txilte. She smiled bravely at me and with our fingers, we swirled patterns of decorative paint on one another, both proclaiming release. We emerged from the hometree and the celebration began.

Mo'at called to the people, called to Eywa, into the night as we began to dance around the fire. My body gracefully slipped through the motions as I told the story of my fathers life as I had known it, from my birth to his death. The people kept dancing as I took my place beside Mo'at and sang the song of the firstborn child.

"He who brought me to the world, is now released. I stand with acceptance and able to care for my mother as long as Eywa will allow me this life," my voice caressed the notes as the pamtseowll, music plant, sang behind me. My eyes were tightly closed as I sang the prayer to Eywa, mother of the world.

* * *

><p>Many songs and stories went after mine, and I danced through the night until the flames died low. Neytiri caught my eye from across the coals, and her face shone with pride. She made her way across to me without disturbing anyone.<p>

"Ninat, my singing sister, you were beautiful," she told me, "And your father is looking on you with pride at who you are." I hoped so, and I embraced her gratefully at her words.

"Where has Peyral gone?" I asked Neytiri, when a hand fell on my shoulder. I turned, and saw Mo'at. My eyes were wide with surprise.

"Daughter, a moment please," Mo'at solemnly addressed Neytiri. Neytiri nodded and slipped away, no doubt to find Peyral.

"Oel ngati kameie, Mo'at," I see you, I told her with respect, but unsure what she wished of me.

"I see you, Ninat. And I hear you. Your voice speaks to the people when you sing. Eywa has given you a gift and you must not take lightly of it," she told me seriously, and before I could answer, she was gone. I had to tell Neytiri-but Txilte should know first. This would lighten her spirit. I found her across the glowing fire and grasped her hand.

"Txilte, mother, I must tell you!" I rapidly related my story to her and she smiled.

"Daughter, your father looks at you proudly," I glowed with pride for the second time at these words, "we have always known you were gifted, and tonight you have showed others. Praise Eywa for you, Ninat." Her eyes shone with emotion, and suddenly her mood changed and she clapped her hands.

"To bed!" She called. I groaned with a smile, she was the caretaker but sometimes it was embarrassing to have my mother forcing all my friends to sleep or eat. She ushered us away from the dying fire andwe began to leap through the branches of the hometree towards our sleeping place, laughing and listening as the syaksyuk chattered and swung with us, clearly visible in the full moon.

Peyral and Neytiri were racing to the branch above our beds, and I just did my best to keep up with the two of them, but by the time they reached the high branches, I was a ways below. Tsu'tey and his gang were showing off, somersaulting in the air as they fell into their hammocks and leapt from one to the other, and Txilte was about to reprimand them when a scream of terror rent the night.

"Toruk!"

The entire forest froze, all eyes wide and turned to the sky. A massive shadow obscured the moons, clearly outlined in silver light, and I knew what all the people knew-that was no toruk. It was massive and bulbulous, how such a bird possibly stay aflight, I didn't know. Light reflected off parts of it and created shining patterns in the air that we stood frozen to avoid.

"What… is it?" An uncertain voice whispered hoarsely, and the eerie silence ended as it drew closer. I heard the terrifying noise it made, an indescribable whirring, and a great wind swept across the hometree as it turned abruptly. Screams rent the night as the wind pushed several small ones over the edge of the branch, despite their footing, such was the power of the wind. I watched in horror, paralyzed as they fell.

Many of the older escorts leapt to follow them, trying to save them, but I knew there was nothing to catch them-they were falling to death on the forest floor.

"Sylwanin, no!" I heard Neytiri's cry as she hauled her older sister from the edge, where she stood poised to dive after the falling children. "You can do nothing!"

I saw Peyral's face and caught her as her legs collapsed.

"Ninat, the wind, Akwey! He's fallen! Ninat, someone save him!" she screamed raggedly, tears streaming down her face, but I knew it was too late to save her brother. He was only four summers of age. All I could do was hold on to her.

I heard someone calling my name.

"Ninat, Ninat!" I turned my head.

"Txilte, I am here!" I called to her, reaching one hand out.

"All of you, to the ground before it returns!" my mother cried, and I released Peyral and began to run towards the ground.

* * *

><p>The sights I saw changed me forever, the broken bodies of the children and elders of the Omaticaya on the ground. My mother held me, and I began to cry, my voice joining the terrified wails of the rest of my people, crying to Eywa and begging her to show what we had done.<p>

The people stayed under the roots of hometree that night, only the children slept, for as the bird vanished into the night, screams and wails remained, piercing the stars.

I was but eight summers when the sky people shattered my world.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Read and if you have time, Review. :) **


	2. Chapter 2

**So. :) Chapter two. In the past two days I've gained a lot of insight. I now know the pressure of wanting to publish, but the concern that your work may not be good enough. And, I know the joys of getting reviews. Thankyou so, so much to vanSnyder, who gave me my first ever review, and to claycarole, who gave me my second. (Same goes to first and second subscribers-you're both amazing!) Thanks to Mary for talking it out with me, and to Cole for constructive criticism and just being rather wonderful in general.**

**I had contemplated skipping straight ahead to when Jake comes to the Omaticaya, but not only is that lazy of me, that defeats much of the point of the story. So enjoy this chapter and I'll have the next one up maybe by tomorrow, and definately by the day after... probably.**

* * *

><p>We lived waiting in fear of this bird's return for many moons, all the children were banned from the upper branches, and even warriors could only go in groups or with their ikran.<p>

There was a long period of mourning, for we could not release so many souls when we could not understand why their lives had been taken this way.

This was a time of great loneliness for me. My mother was gone, caring for the ill and the wounded, and my friends were both occupied.

I did not see Peyral often for many weeks, for her mother had become ill with grief at the death of Akwey, and it was Peyral's job to care for her, while her older brothers hunted and her older sister cared for the baby Ralu.

Mo'at was at the Vitraya Ramunong, the Tree of Souls, every day, searching for Eywa's guidance, leaving Sylwanin in charge of her duties while she was gone. But Sylwanin was impulsive and often flighty, and often relied on Neytiri to do her job as she chased her fancy.

How could I complain of loneliness in this time of grief? I had no great responsibility. I knew that Peyral would give anything to hold her bow and track the animals of the forest, and that Neytiri would give anything to run freely and leap through the branches of Kelutral. I could not complain of my petty loneliness when I had the freedom to do these things. So instead I spent my time wandering the forest, searching for plants to bring Mo'at or my mother that may aid in healing.

I searched until my feet grew weary and ached, and I could hardly take another step. Txilte had begged me to find the eanean plant, and I had wandered far, nearly to another territory. Finally I collapsed to my knees, and tears overwhelmed my young body.

"Eywa, Eywa, send me help," I called, choking on my cries. "Send I and my people understanding!" I could only hope she heard my prayers, though I was far from the tree of souls. The pxorna'lor was in bloom, and as they glowed softly, the ground did nearly seem sacred.

"Ninat? What are you doing all the way over here?" The curious and haughty voice broke the delicate peace I had gained. It was Tsu'tey, and in his stare I felt self conscious and distraught.

Tsu'tey was nearly my age, but he had always been vain and judgmental. He was someday to be the Olo'eyktan for our clan, and mated for life with Sylwanin. This did make him important, but the trait of conceit was not one I could easily overlook.

"What do you want, Tsu'tey?" I murmured, praying for patience and trying to hide my tearstained face behind my hair. It was to no avail, the filtered light shining through the canopy showed my disheveled state.

"Oh…" he faltered, "ngaru lu fpom srak?" Are you well, he asked me. I slowly stood, despite my aching feet, casting another glance around my feet for any of the herb I sought among the faintly glowing leaves.

"Ke… Kaw'it," No, not at all, I told him, my voice quavering. "But you can't do anything for me, and Sylwanin isn't here for you to impress." His face deepened in color, and I regretted my hasty words.

"I don't- Why are you out here?" He stammered, and I looked at him, trying not to show my resentment. "Ninat, I just want to help you. Why are you all alone?"

I could have asked him the same, but Eywa told me otherwise, and I took a deep breath.

"Txilte sent me to find eanean, but I haven't seen any. Can you help me?" As much as I disliked asking for his help, this was foolish pride and I knew I needed assistance. He nodded.

"I will help you search," he told me. "Have you tried to the west?" We began to move through the trees, tall and beautiful but not nearly as much as hometree.

"Thank you for helping me," I murmured, embarrassed at my earlier treatment of him. He flashed a smile.

"Whatever's best for the people. I have to be ready for when I become the great leader of," I sighed as he launched into his conceitedness. "The Omaticaya. Even Sylwanin will be amazed at my leadership and guidance. The terrible bird itself will tremble!"

"Tsu'tey, why do you always speak of yourself?" I asked him, keeping sharpness out of my tone. He halted midsentence and thought for a moment.

"If I keep speaking it, perhaps it will become true," he said somberly. I had no answer for this. The thought of Tsu'tey's insecurity was surprising to me.

"Perhaps. But the terrible bird's fear may be an exaggeration. The only thing it brings is grief and loneliness."

"Loneliness," he asked me, his eyebrows rose. I thought about taking it back, but I was speaking to Tsu'tey. He was more self centered than I; my complaints could do no harm.

"My father died the day the bird came, and since then Peyral and Neytiri have both been busy, and Txilte is too tired to speak when she is with me. Peyral cares for her mother, Neytiri for the clan, and I have yet to find a purpose other than gathering herbs," I muttered, and he glanced askew at me.

"You are saving the ill by doing this, are you not?" I nodded, surprised. I hadn't seen it this way. "Then what more do you expect Eywa to put on your shoulders?"

I didn't answer, instead I thought on his words. Tsu'tey was far more than I had given him credit for.

"Look! There it is!" My cry rang out in through the trees, and I pointed to the eanean. Before I could go after it, Tsu'tey swung down for me. Not to be bested, I chased him, though I couldn't keep up.

"Ninat, you are as slow as a three legged 'angtsik!" He teased me, and perhaps this displeased Eywa, for my eyes widened when I saw the beast behind him.

"Tsu'tey… there is an 'angtsik behind you." I said calmly, knowing it was surely a territorial dispute. However, this was the biggest I had seen before. Perhaps the male of their clan. Tsu'tey stood his ground and then charged the beast.

The 'angtsik let out a savage roar and ran forward, trampling the plants in front of him. With a scream, Tsu'tey turned and ran. If not for my own fear, I may have laughed. We were only children after all, and to fear an 'angtsik was rather ridiculous. But run we did, and soon I lagged far behind Tsu'tey. He turned and looked at me and I saw a decision in his eyes.

"What are you doing?" I panted breathlessly. He ran past me, nearly straight to the 'angtsik, and veered left, outdistancing it easily and then returning to me when it had fled. I bristled and waited for him to insult my slowness, but instead, with a cheeky grin, he opened his fists and showed me two fistfuls of eanean.

"Thank you, Tsu'tey," I told him from the bottom of my heart, still trying to catch my breath. I was very sorry to have judged him. "I think you will someday be a fine leader. I must return to Txilte, the sun is too low in the sky even without further delay." Turning, I cut back towards the Kelutral clutching the eanean in my hands.

"Ninat," he called after me, but the sun had shifted farther than I should have allowed and my first duty was to Txilte's healing.

"I have to go!" I ran despite my aching feet, feeling much better. Perhaps Tsu'tey could indeed be a friend.

The forest was my friend, providing me vines to grip as I made my way home. It didn't take me very long to reach the base of hometree and slipped through draping vines to where Txilte cared for the ill. She looked at me, her face sharp with frustration and worry at my lateness, but seeing my flushed face and panting breath she bit back her words.

"Mother," I opened my hands and gave her the herb.

"Rest," she told me. "You look as though you've been running the whole time." Something like that, I thought to myself, but nodded and made my way out of the room. Perhaps Peyral would be eating her mid-day meal and we could speak for a while.

A familiar hand laid on my shoulder.

"Ninat," Mo'at said hurriedly, "I need you."

* * *

><p><strong>The next one will be better. ;) Read and if you have time, review! (I totally freak out with joy when I get one!) LOVE YOU ALL!<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm so, so sorry everyone! This is a day late! I feel super bad, and yes, I will attempt to get a new chapter up tomorrow (I can't make any promises...) on time. This chapter is pretty intense (I think) so hopefully that helps a little. ANYWAYS. **

**Thankyou so, so much to claycarole and Bigoldfrog for my Chapter Two reviews! They were both amazing. And thanks to Sailor Sacred Moon and Random the Na'vi for your subscriptions (both subscribed today, actually!).**

**I also wanted to make a shoutout to the international readers (I love the U.S. ones too, of course). Don't get me wrong, I love you all and I think it's amazing that you're so far away and all, but especially the few from Norway. I have an aunt and grandma that live in Bergen and I hope you're all alright after what that horrible person did. You're in my prayers every day.**

**... On that happy note, enough of my talking! Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"Ninat, Eywa has spoken to me. She has said that the singer will heal the wounded Omaticaya. I believe you are this singer," Mo'at explained gently. My eyes widened. This was much to take in, though spoken in so few words.<p>

"Eywa spoke of me? But what am I to sing? Who am I to heal? How will song heal the Omaticaya? Why me," I asked in rapid succession, my mind too crowded with questions to wait for answers. Mo'at gazed at me with mild chastisement, and I checked myself. "I'm sorry," I murmured. "I do not doubt Eywa, but I cannot understand why a song from me, a mere child, could be of help to the injured and ill," I explained. Mo'at looked at me fiercely.

"Child, Ninat, since we saw the bird, the Omaticaya has doubted all that we supposed we understood of this world. Do you know what is left when we are stripped to the bones of our survival? Eywa. She is the essence of our existence and lives. She is our mother and she will provide. You do not dare to doubt her, especially now. She. Will. Provide!" I gaped at Mo'at for just a moment before truly thinking of her words. Quietly I nodded.

"Yes," I whispered, closing my eyes in a prayer. "Eywa will provide." I prayed that I was truly the one Eywa had chosen. "I will do as she has guided. Mo'at, may I choose my beginning path?"

* * *

><p>I stood clutching Peyral's hand at the bedside of her mother. All four of Peyral's brothers and sisters stood with her father on the other side of the sickbed. Mo'at's chant echoed, seemed to reach through me and shake the foundations of the Kelutral.<p>

"Eywa, see your daughter, see your sons and daughters, see your children that seek your will! Eywa, see the answers to our prayers, see the singer you have foretold, and speak to her heart. Eywa, see your daughter, and through you, may she be healed," Mo'at shouted the last word clearly, and I felt a stirring deep within my soul. What was the song? Mo'at had refused to tell me-but a whisper resounded through me.

_The song in your soul._

So I sang a wordless song that only Eywa understood. The song was fear and pain and bitterness, yet it was beautiful, for Eywa gave it to me. I knew that the song of Eywa would never truly end, and I had not been the one to begin it, but I did my part unguided and without an instrument, and did not stop until I felt Peyral's hand tighten fiercely on mine.

"Mother," she gasped, and watched as the coughing slowly stopped, and her mother lay peacefully sleeping. Mo'at gazed at the woman on the bed.

"The fever is broken."

Peyral let out a little sob and embraced me tightly. I clutched her for the first time in so long, my traces of loneliness leaking away from me. Mo'at gently took my shoulder.

"Eywa has called you for more than just once," she reminded me gently. I let go of Peyral and she gave me a tear filled look.

"Thank Eywa for you, Ninat," she whispered, and I saw her father and sister with words on their lips, but Mo'at pulled me away.

"It will keep, brother," she told Peyral's father, and took me to Txilte's ward.

Eywa sang through me, and wounds ceased to fester, fevers broke. I saw Mo'at's lips moving in prayer for more doors to be opened, for the Omaticaya to understand what had truly been her intent.

"Ninat, go and drink. Words cannot express the gratitude I have to you. You gave yourself to Eywa, child. You have been blessed," Mo'at whispered, and I trembled at the words.

As soon as I emerged from the ward, Neytiri ran to me.

"Ninat, Ninat! I have heard! The Omaticaya has heard! Eywa has heard us, Ninat, through you," she cried, embracing me. I just clutched her back, so happy to have regained my friend.

"Neytiri, I have missed you," I told her in a sigh.

"As I you," she told me. "Have you seen Peyral?" I nodded.

"Her mother is cured," I said simply, and Neytiri's eyes shone with pride and admiration. "I must go and drink, but I will talk to you later-perhaps with Peyral as well," I smiled, and she went in search for Peyral as I walked towards the roots.

The shadow fell on me as I emerged from the hometree. I do not know if the screams were my own or my peoples, but they shattered the fragile peace of purpose I had been grasping.

The bird had returned.

We hid behind the roots of the tree while Ateyo lead our bravest warriors to face it, but the bird did something none of us would have foreseen. It perched on the ground in front of our home.

I found myself crouched among Tsu'tey and his friends, looking with wide eyes towards the bird. What horror would it bring? The hometree sounded like a nest of vipers with all the hissing and terror.

"Tsu'tey? Have you seen Neytiri, or Peyral, or my mother? I am afraid," I whispered to him. He turned to glance at me, and seemed about to speak to me when there was a sound.

All eyes and ears turned towards the horrible bird, and we watched as its stomach began to split and seemingly float to the ground. The warriors gave a hesitant shout of victory, for surely this meant its death, but the shout was short lived. For shadowed shapes began to emerge from the belly of the beast.

They were strange and small, and among them walked large things of the same color as the bird. Their skins ranged from peachy yellow to deep earth brown, surely they were very ill. Their faces were bulging and shone, and through the first layer of shining, I saw features that seemed to resemble the face of the Na'vi, but with small and shrunken features. They kept advancing towards us, and Ateyo led his warriors towards them, to see what they were.

As soon as the warriors moved, the strange things rapidly re-formed. They all carried a gray sort of stick, bulky in some cases, and they were all pointed towards Ateyo. A harsh voice rang out from one of the taller, gray beings. I could not understand it, but the creatures reformed, and their gray sticks were relaxed. The same harsh voice rang out from the gray being-perhaps he was their Olo'eyktan, I wondered. A series of strange sounds proceeded from him, and I saw Eytukan glance at Mo'at and start forward.

"Creatures of Eywa, where have you come from, what are you," he asked in a strong and clear voice. "Why are you allied with the bird that has destroyed so much of the Omaticaya?"

There was much movement in the group as they looked at him blankly. The Olo'eyktan of their band stepped forward as if to harm him, and the warriors surged to protect him. This caused instant movement from the other beings, who pointed the gray things back at my people again. A new voice rang out from their ranks, higher in tone. Perhaps female? Did the beings have gender?

Whatever it, she, said, the Olo'eyktan stepped back. I understood, she must have been their Tsahik. To my shock, she began to speak in broken Na'vi.

"You I see, Eywa people. We come learn, search," she used a strange word I did not understand, but gestured to a stone in her hand. It was common here, but I didn't understand its importance. "Bird is not, is carrying us place we go."

Mo'at stepped forward, for Tsahiks must speak with one another.

"Where have you learned our language? Why did you destroy our people," she demanded. The Tsahik shook her head, only able to answer part of the question.

"Tipani, Salume teach me only. No trust for," she used another word I did not know, but gestured to her people. Mo'at pursed her lips. The Tsahik of our neighbors, the Tipani, was known for her wisdom. Were we to trust these strange beings?

Eytukan stepped forward.

"Please, woman of the sky, tell your Olo'eyktan and the sky people that I and the Tsahik will speak with you and he privately," he commanded. The woman nodded hesitantly and told this to her mate in their strange language. He responded in a harsh tone, but when she answered commandingly, his face seemed to collapse. I realized the strange gray beings were just the same as the other tawtute. Perhaps this was their armor? I wondered why they had come with armor when it was they who had hurt us from the beginning.

The tawtute Olo'eyktan descended from his armor and walked with the tawtute Tsahik under the roots of the Kelutral into Eytukan's dwelling place, leaving the rest of the Omaticaya and tawtute to wait.

* * *

><p><strong>Well? Good, bad, mediocre(shudder...)? Let me know please! Because<strong>

**1. The critique is very very helpful and I do take it into account.**

**2. Writing about things that Ninat doesn't understand is very difficult.**

**4. I LOVE YOUR REVIEWS SO MUCH. They make my day!**

**5. There was no number three. :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi everyone. :) So, hurray for being back on track! (I'm dying of exhaustion... I prefer to go to bed at eight thirty.) Anyways, I didn't get any reviews on chapter three, which did make me sad, but I got EIGHTY FOUR HITS today. :) That was so amazing. Almost double my record. Oh, and today makes one week since I started-yay!**

**I hope you enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

><p>After what seemed to be hours, Mo'at emerged with the strange Tsahik and Eytukan with the Olo'eyktan. Eytukan stood tall and his voice echoed through the twilight to the Omaticaya.<p>

"The tawtutes shall be in our forests, searching for their stone. They may not come near to the tree of souls or of voices, and we will avoid hindering them. How long they shall remain is dependent on what they find," he told us. The tawtute leader made an announcement to his people, and I assumed it was the same. But Eytukan had not finished.

"The Tsahik of the sky people will be allowed in our hometree to teach our children their ways and learn ours herself. She will have the body of a Na'vi but the mind of a tawtute." My eyes narrowed. How was this possible? This small pink woman could not be farther from Na'vi if she tried. I would wait and see how this would happen.

The tawtutes left as quickly as they came, leaving the Omaticaya with an eerie silence. How could we return to our lives when such strange things had occurred among us?

* * *

><p>The sun was high as I stood in a line with all the children my age. Sylwanin stood before us, stroking the neck of her pa'li as it ate.<p>

"You guide your pa'li using tsahaylu, giving it commands with your mind. Well, not commands, more like instructions, or maybe, um…" Sylwanin searched for a word.

"Guidance?" Tsu'tey asked, his face looking completely desperate for attention. Sylwanin nodded, and he beamed, although she didn't notice. I could just see Peyral and Ninat laughing at him somewhere further in the line. Without further instruction, Sylwanin just told us to go and try riding.

This was the most basic of the bonding instructions, and most of my friends felt this lesson was unimportant. However, I liked it. The pa'li were stable and willing to take you where you wished, and it was a time when I was no longer the slowest one.

Wandering to the far end of the feeding flowers, I chose a tall, long legged male that I knew would be able to run swifter and longer than all the others. Gently running my hand down its back, I took its queue in my hand and carefully made tsahaylu, the bond. His eyes dilated, as did mine, and I saw the world through his eyes while able to see myself.

"May I ride you," I asked him humbly. I could feel that he had much pride. "I have chosen you for your beauty and stature."

His consent emanated through me, and I swung my leg over his side and mounted. Tsu'tey had chosen a smaller male beside me, and he grinned.

"Not so slow now, I suppose. Should we race?"

Excitement coursed through the pa'li I was riding, and I began to feel it as well.

"You're on, Tsu'tey," I laughed. "What are the terms?"

He pondered a moment, and then pointed at a distant tsawlapxangrr tree. I nodded and told this to my pa'li.

"Ready, set, go," Sylwanin called, and I saw Tsu'tey's face flush when he saw she was watching. My pa'li began to run, keeping head to head with Tsu'tey's, but I knew I was holding him back.

He didn't understand why, but I knew Tsu'tey would be crushed if he lost in front of Sylwanin, and I wanted him to be happy. I did owe him for the eanean, in a way. And his face when he finished ahead was overjoyed, and perhaps skeptical.

"Paywll is the fastest pa'li," he told me. "It's strange that Txll'u was faster." But he forgot this when Sylwanin came, laughing.

"That was an excellent race," she smiled. "Tsu'tey, since you have so much talent, why don't you help me instruct?" Tsu'tey's smile looked as though it would split his face as he nodded enthusiastically.

Before more could be spoken, we heard the telltale noise of the bird of the tawtutes. Paywll, my pa'li, shied under me, and I felt his fear at the unnatural sound. I calmed him carefully and watched as the bird landed and sky people emerged.

Sylwanin stared, eyes wide, at the strange tawtutes. I heard Neytiri step in as her sister failed to take charge.

"Dismount and take the pa'li back to the feed flowers. We will await instructions from Eytukan," she called clearly, and we hastened to follow the instructions. As we walked in a group, I found Peyral and Neytiri, and walked in between them.

"Will we be forced to learn from the sky woman," I wondered aloud.

"Probably," Peyral said glumly. "I wanted to hunt today." I just didn't want to be around the strange sky people that had brought pain to the Omaticaya.

"It will be good to learn," Neytiri told us. "Eywa sends all things for a reason, yes? We should take advantage of this opportunity." Peyral and I nodded reluctantly as we reached Eytukan.

"Children, this is the Tsahik of the tawtutes," he told us. "Her name is," he said a strange sky people word. I would not say it, I decided. "You will learn from her, so we can speak with these beings." Our decision was made for us. Of course we couldn't argue with Eytukan.

The Tsahik wandered a ways away from the tree and had us all sit in a circle facing inwards.

"I see you," she said. I noticed she had corrected her greeting. Grudgingly, I supposed she was a fast learner. We all replied, and she chuckled nervously.

Finally, Sylwanin spoke.

"Tsahik of the tawtutes, we do not understand. What are you? How are you the tawtute we saw yesterday, and now the Na'vi we see before us?"

"This body from learning, tawtute body from mother," the woman clumsily explained. "Ask all."

"Where is your mate," someone asked. The woman's face twisted oddly.

"What?"

A sudden harsh cry rang out from across the clearing. All the children ran to see in a flash, before the tawtute woman could even get to her feet.

A tawtute stood across from a small yerik, pointing his gray stick at it. I wondered what was wrong, why he had shouted. The little yerik took a few steps forward, perhaps to find its mother, when a horrible noise rang out from the gray stick. I screamed and covered my aching ears as it continued for what seemed like eternity. When I opened my tightly closed eyes, I saw a little heap of bleeding flesh where the yerik had been.

A sudden wave of nausea overcame me. The little yerik, the most harmless of creatures, what had it done to deserve this horror? I clutched Neytiri, both of us wordless and horrified. Peyral sank to the ground. Hadn't the tawtutes pointed those awful sticks at Eytukan just last night? Think of what could have happened!

A cry rang out as the tawtute Na'vi finally reached us. She clutched the tawtute man by his shoulders, towering far above him and yelling at him in what sounded like an angered tone. Eytukan and Ateyo came to find the cause of the awful noise, and I saw their disgust and grief at what had been done to the baby yerik. I shuddered violently and vomited into the ground.

Neytiri slowly explained what had happened, a tear running down her face. Peyral held my hand and whimpered.

"Why did they… the baby," she stammered. "Where is their respect for the hunt? Won't Eywa punish him for this?"

Eytukan's expression was grave as the Na'vi woman spoke in halting language.

"The tawtute was frightened. They have not seen yerik before," he explained, his eyes steely. "The woman promises it will not happen again."

Was this how the tawtutes reacted to fear? Had they not been afraid of us just the night before? I could tell Neytiri and Peyral seemed to be thinking the same. The woman began to lead us back to the circle. She didn't seem to understand what an effect the killed yerik had on our minds.

"Back to question," she suggested, smiling as she held the hand of a child next to her. We all just stared at her numbly.

So began the first of our many lessons with Grace Augustine, and so began the first of our lessons what monsters the sky people truly were.

* * *

><p><strong>: So. Read and enjoy, and please review if you don't mind. :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Well hi. :) So today... I got nine hits. BUT. Yesterday... I got 108 hits and FOUR reviews. :D That made me so happy. I was having little siezures of joy all day. Anyways, I need to apologize to Goldweatherman-you subscribed on chapter three and I forgot to mention it. :/ I REALLY did appreciate it though! As far as chapter four shoutouts, thanks to Bigoldfrog. The Na'vi are very spiritual and intense, so I'm really glad the emotional aspect speaks well. Thanks to Random the Na'vi; I'm so thankful for your encouragement and praise! Thanks also to claycarole for sharing my woes of exhaustion, and for your encouragement.**

**Another shoutout to: Zach (I know you're reading:), Cole, and all my international readers (I love all of my USA ones too of course. It's just cool to tell people that I have readers from Malaysia.).**

**Enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

><p>Rumors of the yerik's fate had spread throughout the people, and the sky people were beginning to be regarded with a fearful resentment. Eytukan was of course aware of this, but he continued to allow their search and to force us to learn from Grace Augustine. Her Na'vi was improving slowly, and she had taught us much of the tawtutes in the past days, though we didn't understand nearly as much as she thought we did. The stick noises would still occur, but rarely and at a far off distance. Every time they did, there was a collective flinch from all those who had witnessed it the first day. I had to wonder-would these sky people ever turn their death sticks on us?<p>

It was a question that ran through my mind as we faced Grace Augustine for our lesson that afternoon, but not one I was going to ask.

"No, I not have mate! Scar-faced man is not mate or Olo'eyktan," she exclaimed vehemently.

"Then you are not Tsahik," Sylwanin asked in an accusatory tone. Grace shook her head.

"Tawtutes no Tsahik. Tawtutes come from planet that killed mother, lost Eywa," she tried to explain. But I could not understand this.

"Life cannot exist without Eywa," Neytiri exclaimed, before I could. Grace Augustine nodded, holding her hands up.

"Of course," she said. I could see her trying to patronize us, but I wouldn't believe her lies. Peyral was stiff next to me, and Neytiri was regarding Grace warily.

"Why should we listen to the words of tawtutes," Tsu'tey demanded. "You are not here to learn. You are here to try to save the world you destroyed. The Omaticaya do not want our world destroyed as well!" I could see rage running through him and I admired his courage to say this aloud. Grace was at a loss for words, but she was saved from having to answer by a tawtute voice calling her name.

"Grace," the voice called, and we saw a man standing by one of Kelutral's roots. I hissed, he was not allowed so close! The man took no notice and ran to us to show Grace Augustine some gray device. Her eyes widened, and she began speaking rapidly in the language of sky people.

"I must go," she told us. "Not finish lesson," she seemed apologetic, unaware that we were cheering inside. Without further words, she ran off with the sky people.

"Why do you think she ran," Tsu'tey asked me. "It seems odd." I just shrugged.

"Who can understand the ways of these sky people," I asked, turning to Peyral and Neytiri. "I am going to ride the pa'li. Will you come?" Their noses wrinkled and Peyral shook her head.

"I'm going hunting, Ninat. It's been to long since I held my bow," she told me. I could see Neytiri wished to go with her, so I sighed and turned towards the pa'li myself.

"I will go with you, Ninat," Tsu'tey offered, and I rolled my eyes. He had been going there anyways, I was sure. I wished to ride Paywll again, so I walked quickly to him as Tsu'tey followed behind.

"Did you hear what I said to the sky woman? She had no answer for me, of course," he said proudly. "Someday when I am the Olo'eyktan I will rid Pandora of the sky people and the Omaticaya will be mighty once again."

"The Omaticaya are already mighty," I snapped, making tsahaylu with Paywll. "Do not darken the afternoon by speaking of the tawtutes when they are not here." He nodded, looking apologetic, it seemed, and Paywll took me into the forest. I could hear Tsu'tey following me, and I supposed I didn't mind too horribly. After all, now I could outrun him if I wished.

The dappled shadows of the trees blurred by me as the pa'li and I seemed to fly through the forest. The tawtutes had not yet tainted this much of my world, and I felt as though they had never seen our forests-not the way the Na'vi saw them. Paywll slowed to a walk as we emerged from the trees, and I heard Tsu'tey catching up to me.

I however stood motionless, unable to believe what I was seeing. Tsu'tey's gasp was quiet behind me as we gazed across the enormous clearing.

The sky people had destroyed our forest. The lush green under my feet gave way to a straight line of pale brown dirt. Massive gray structures towered over the trees, chewing the dirt and spitting it back out again, and giant birds flew across it, carrying tall poles as sky people set them up in strange formations. I could only faintly see where the trees began again, it would have taken long to reach even riding Paywll. Through the tsahaylu I saw the gaping hole in the forest again, and I felt his confusion and fear at the great things that had done this. Tsu'tey hissed beside me and rode his pa'li up next to mine as we beheld the horror.

I quickly grasped his hand, feeling unsteady, as though I would fall off of Paywll in shock and dread. He steadied me without looking away from the sight.

"What have they done," I whispered. He didn't answer, but turned to look at me.

"We must tell Eytukan."

* * *

><p>"There were massive beings taller than the trees destroying the earth and spitting it out again," Tsu'tey tried to explain. "As far as the eye could see was just dead ground."<p>

Mo'at looked horrified and Eytukan almost sick. All the life they had destroyed!

"Tsu'tey, Ninat, thank you for telling us of this," Eytukan said in a low voice. "I do not wish to explain to the Omaticaya just yet, so please tell no one else. It will have to be your secret." Tsu'tey and I both nodded.

"And children, keep praying. Eywa hears you," Mo'at added, her eyes closed in prayer and concentration. I turned and left, Tsu'tey behind me, and ran into a tawtute. It was the horrible scar face; the one who I thought was Olo'eyktan. Up close I could see his scars had not yet healed. His face was as empty as the hole in the forest and despite that I was as tall as he, it filled me with terror. I stumbled back and he pushed past me. Grace Augustine was behind him and she took my arm to help me stand.

"I will help her," Tsu'tey hissed, giving the sky woman a dark glare. She looked confused but we turned from her. The tawtutes had come in great numbers, as many as we had seen the night they first came. I heard Eytukan speak.

"Quaritch, Grace Augustine, what are you doing here?"

The Omaticaya were watching warily, looking up from building the night's fire. We listened as the scarred man spoke, and Grace translated.

"We find what we searching for," she explained. "What we need lies under hometree. So they ask," I noticed she did not say "we" that time, "is the Omaticaya leave hometree, find somewhere new so they take tree down for digging."

The silence when she finished was nearly tangible. It stretched on for seemingly hours, when I heard a low hiss come from the people. It grew louder, and some of them moved towards Grace Augustine and the man to show then just what we thought of their request. I knew the people did not believe the tawtutes could destroy hometree, but they were outraged at just the thought. However, as soon as they moved, we heard the clicking of the gray death sticks and froze. Eytukan looked grave and solemn. He would not have believed that the sky people could destroy hometree either, if Tsu'tey and I had not told of the horrible clearing.

"Grace Augustine, tell Quaritch this will never be. Until now we had allowed your people to search here, but it will last no longer." Joy swelled within me. The sky people would leave, and we would return to our lives. "The Omaticaya will no longer see them for their searching or anywhere near our hometree or land. You alone may stay to teach," my joy deflated considerably, "But we will not hesitate to kill the tawtutes we find trespassing."

I could see the Omaticaya's surprise at the severity of his response, but most were glad we would be rid of them. Tsu'tey and I alone understood his true anger. Grace Augustine told the man what he had said, and I could see rage in his face. A command was shouted, and the tawtutes pointed their death sticks again. Smugly, he told something to Grace as the people stood in terror. Grace shook her head and began to argue with him until he turned away angrily. The sky people returned to their bird slowly.

"Eytukan, I tell Quaritch leave, not hurt Omaticaya. I thank for me stay," but Eytukan was not listening to her. He turned away with a face of stone, and she slunk back to the bird with her precious tawtutes that wished to destroy us. The Omaticaya were appalled, hushed whispers running through them like ripples in water. Mo'at made a small gesture to Tsu'tey and I, and we knew what she meant.

Keep the secret.

I did not like this, keeping secrets from my people, but I knew it was needed of me. We could not upset the Omaticaya more than they already were without causing true chaos, so I promised myself that I would keep the silence for the sake of my people.

* * *

><p><strong>Read, and if you're feeling generous, review!<strong>

**P.S. Are disclaimers necessary? I mean you all clearly know I don't own this. It's the whole point of right?**

**P.P.S. I found out Omaticaya is spelled with a K because there is no C in Na'vi. But nobody actually does... So I'll just live with the guilt and stick to the C. I don't think Na'vi write anyways, right?**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey everyone. Sorry I'm late getting this up, but I've been busy. The story is completely outlined and I'm totally excited to get further in because my favorite parts come later. ;) Tons of thanks to UnknownPen for subscribing and reviewing, it's SO COOL that your from KENYA reading my story! Also thanks to Bigoldfrog for my review.**

**So I finally read the Avatar script. It was totally fantastic and different from the movie-if you haven't read it, you'd better, because my story is going to follow the script. Just thought I'd let you know that this whole story is pretty legit (I'm not making up any customs or anything) and almost on the right timeline... close enough. I hope you love the chapter!**

* * *

><p>Grace Augustine came to teach the next day, and the next. Slowly, the Omaticaya settled back down into the new way of life, integrating into a routine that began to feel almost normal. We stayed near to hometree, not venturing too far even though it was the Omaticaya's territory. This had been Eytukan's request after the tawtutes had left that night, and though only Tsu'tey and I truly knew why, all obeyed him. I would have hoped that they had left forever, but Grace Augustine was living proof they were still here.<p>

I had grown used to Grace, she was almost like the father I had lost, in the way she taught and provided for us to learn. The youngest of us even called her mother, as though they had two. Neytiri and Sylwanin were her best students, rapidly learning all she taught and losing their resentment. I had no use for things such as math, but I was fluent in the language of tawtutes.

Grace was also fluent in Na'vi by now; it had taken her less than a year to speak freely with us. By the time I was twelve, the people trusted her enough to treat her as an honorary member of the Omaticaya, taking her in hometree to eat and to places such as Swotulu, the sacred river. This is where we were when things changed once again.

* * *

><p>The sun was at its peak, and the day before, Grace had taught us tawtute customs, such as the one of "peekneek". We had all determined that we wished to try this strange tradition, so we begged to take lunch in a basket and Txilte finally agreed and gave us the food she made. We had carried our food to the river to eat together, and laughed while sharing bites and talking with eachother. By the time we had finished our fruit and teylu, we sat in our circle, wondering what else was to be done now.<p>

"Grace Augustine?" one of the little children asked in their language. "Is a tawtute allowed to swim when on a peekneek?" Grace threw her head back with laughter and quickly told us tawtutes always played on peekneeks.

So, we quickly shed our clothes and played in the water for hours, swimming as far down as our lungs would allow to gently poke the glowing anemone, and catching little fish in our bare hands. The water of the sacred river was bright as it reflected the sun, leaving us to wonder what creatures of Eywa were swimming below.

Neytiri, Peyral, and I were throwing water at one another, laughing and shrieking as it rolled down our backs and stomachs, breaking the lazy, warm spell the day had cast on us. A loud shriek echoed above ours, and we quickly turned to see disaster on the shore. Grace was wading in with Peyral's youngest brother, Kamun, lying limp in her arms. Peyral's eyes widened in horror and she sprinted over to them, where her sister and two brothers already were watching.

Grace laid the little body down on the grass and placed her mouth over his. We all were confused and disturbed by this, until he began to move, coughing up water as Grace straightened up. Peyral quickly held him in her arms.

"The kiss of life," Neytiri murmured with wonder.

"No," Grace Augustine shook her head and spoke the language of tawtutes. "CPR. Time to go home, kids."

Sylwanin ran ahead to tell Eytukan as we walked back slowly with Kamun and the young children. Peyral trembled lightly.

"I should have been watching. He's always been such a good swimmer. How did this happen, Grace Augustine," she asked.

"When I noticed him, I thought he was floating. But after a moment I saw he was tangled in the water plants. He must not have been able to get out of them. I had to break the ends to get him free," Grace explained. Kamun clutched at her leg and she struggled to walk with him there. Neytiri carefully pulled him away.

"Grace, will you teach the kiss of life to the Omaticaya?" Grace looked a bit unnerved by this.

"I will try, princess, but it doesn't always work. It gets water out of lungs but only sometimes helps them breathe," she explained.

"Sometimes is better than never," I said frankly, and she smiled and nodded as we walked through the afternoon shade into the commons of hometree. Peyral's parents were waiting, and they embraced Kamun and all their children, worriedly checking to make sure they were alright. Eytukan stood tall and addressed Grace Augustine.

"Grace Augustine, you have saved the life of one of our future warriors," he began. "You used strange ways of the tawtutes, but used them for good. We could think of no way to thank you but this: as Olo'eyktan of the Omaticaya, with the approval of the Tsahik, we invite you to live with us in your Na'vi body, to teach us, and we will allow you to construct the room you wish for using our hunters."

Grace's face was lit from the inside with a joy and gladness as she fell at Eytukan's feet and thanked him and then did the same for Mo'at. Many of the children were equally excited at this, we were to learn from a real tawtute building with Grace all the time, but I felt a strong bitterness within me. I turned and hid myself among the leaves of the forest.

It was not long before Txilte found me, singing a quiet song of anger. She watched me for a moment and I stared back defiantly, until she spoke.

"You like Grace Augustine, do you not?"

I scowled, feeling the question was unfair of her to ask.

"Yes! But I don't want to live with her! We are softening to tawtutes. Perhaps soon we will move out, and let the sky people take Kelutral," I said with anger in my voice. My mother's eyes were icy as she replied.

"Ninat, you know this is not true. There is much bitterness in your heart," she told me sharply, trying to be gentle at the same time. I sighed quietly.

"I do not know where else to put it," I murmured. Txilte gazed at me and took my hand, walking with me as she spoke.

"Since your father died, we have known the sky people. I was angry at them as well, until I spoke with Eywa. She showed me that I was wrong to feel this way. Your father was killed by the mighty palulukan, before we knew of what the sky people were," she explained.

"But I am not angry for that! What about all the other life they've taken? Where is my forgiveness for that," I demanded. Txilte sighed.

"Ninat, I do not know your answers. That is why I am taking you to mother Eywa."

* * *

><p>I stood in awe at the roots of the tree of voices. My eyes were close to tears, my heart close to laughter, and my soul close to singing. Txilte was watching me, perhaps moved by my sight of the tree. How could I possibly explain its majesty? Life lived here; emotions felt here, breath breathed here.<p>

I had been before, but only in groups to look; never had I come simply to feel.

Txilte respectfully wandered away to speak with Eywa and leave me with privacy.

"Eywa," I called, my voice trembling with the terror she truly heard me and the terror that perhaps she didn't, "what are you asking of me," I uttered with my eyes tightly closed.

I connected with the tree and heard the voices of a thousand years, all guided by the same mother on the same world. Taking a slow breath, I called for her guidance over me, and told of my troubles as so many had done before me. Many years later, others would hear the story I told, even when my soul lay with Eywa and my body turned to dust.

My mother Txilte guided me to release my bitterness, and my mother Eywa took it from my shoulders. There was still anger in me, but only for what should be. Eywa spoke to me; she guided me with loving laughter that I felt through the whole world. I heard her, and I saw her, though my eyes were closed and the world was silenced.

I returned to the Kelutral with peace, and the first thing I did once home was embrace Grace Augustine.

* * *

><p><strong>Everyone loves Grace. :) Read and if you want, send me a review because I love them!<strong>


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi. So I've been school shopping, organizing, ordering books, color coding my closet, having sleepovers, going shopping, starting a new story, getting sick, then throw a boyfriend into the mix and you've got a total mess. But I'm sure you don't care, so read away and enjoy chapter seven.**

* * *

><p>We had planned the school's structure for a year before we were finally satisfied and ready to build it. The idea of living in a box as the tawtutes did was a strange concept, something we were interested to see. Grace had explained how they were made on Earth, but we did not want to use the metal of sky people. Grace told us she would bring wood from the tawtutes if we preferred, and only Tsu'tey and I thought we understood. It must have from the trees they had been cutting down a year ago.<p>

Even so, Eytukan allowed a tawtute bird (haylicoper, Grace called it) to deliver the wood for us, and we swallowed our fear to take it from them as they lowered it from the sky. We stood warily crouched over it until the noise of the bird had long faded away among the clouds, frozen until Grace Augustine laughed at us, and began to drag one of the tall beams over until we came to help her.

"Ninat, help us with carrying this one," Neytiri called me, and I saw her and Peyral struggling to lift a long squared post. I ran to help them, and we slowly pulled it to the building site, and then hurried back for more until the pile had completely shifted to where we needed..

"Alright," Grace shouted over our excited discussions. "You remember the blue-prints?" We quieted and nodded. "Sylwanin, Ralu, and all those older than eighteen summers, take the corner beams to start the base structure. Those who are younger, help them know where to place them so our school is'nt lopsided."

And so we began to build our school with our own hands; after many months all that remained was just to build the roof.

I stood inside the schoolhouse in a small group with Grace and Peyral, looking up as Peyral's older brother, Ralu, tugged the last support beam across the opening. He had the beam at a careful diagonal across the corner and was tugging one end towards the opposite wall, so it wouldn't come crashing down on us below.

"… and after that beam is in place, we can lay down some long reeds and I'll teach you what shingles are," Grace was telling Peyral as I tried to imagine us learning inside this tawtute building.

I was suddenly distracted by a motion in the leaves outside the window. If I could hear, I could have known what creature made the motions. How could we be connected to our world from inside this box? Watching intently, I estimated it was either the yerik or the viperwolf, by looking at the bush concealing it.

A shout shattered my concentration, and my eyes flickered upwards to see Ralu's face twisted in fear as the huge beam came crashing down towards the window-towards me, growing larger in my vision until it hit.

There was a flash of light as the window was shattered and the glass reflected the light, then another flash that may have come from my own mind as it fell on me. My head struck the wall behind me, and all I heard was wordless shouts from those in the school as the world went black.

I only lost myself for a moment, for when I opened my eyes, Tsu'tey was desperately trying to pull the massive beam off of me, fear in his face as Neytiri joined him, followed quickly by Grace and Peyral.

In spite of myself, I cried out. When they moved the beam, there was a horrible pain in my leg, one worse than any other I had felt in my thirteen summers. It took my breath away, and they abruptly stopped tugging on the support beam.

"Ninat, are you alright?" Peyral desperately asked. "You look awful!" I tried to smile at her, despite her less than flattering comment.

"I'm fine. Just my leg-ah!" Tsu'tey looked at me guiltily.

"I thought we could get it off while you were distracted," he muttered. I sighed and braced myself.

"Get the beam off of me now, before I back out," I said clearly, then clamped my teeth and vowed to make no noise. Flickering lights burst before my vision as they dragged the beam off, but I didn't cry out.

"No, kids, the bleeding isn't serious," Grace called to Neytiri and Peyral who were anxiously cleaning my face. "It's her leg I'm most worried about."

"But it looks just fine, there's no cut anywhere," Neytiri protested. Indeed, my leg was smooth and cerulean, no sign of crimson blood tainting it anywhere. Then why did it hurt this way?

"I think the bone inside may have-"

"Mimat! Are you alright? Thank Eywa you're alive! I'm so sorry," It was Ralu, who had dropped the beam. I gave a shaky smile.

"No, you skxawng! Look at her bleed," Tsu'tey hissed. I brushed his words aside.

"I am Ninat, Ralu. Yes, I feel fine, although my leg pains me."

"That's because I think the bone is broken," Grace explained, exasperated at being interrupted. My eyes went wide, and I heard gasps from Ralu and my friends. That was unheard of. It had never happened to another Omaticaya-but what Omaticaya had ever had a tawtute beam dropped onto them from the heavens? "…I'll need to take some samples," Grace was still speaking, "to be sure. It seems in proper shape so it may just be a fracture."

This was foreign to my ears, but I kept my mouth closed as her gentle hands put pressure on my leg, making no sound but to speak with Ralu and assure him I was fine.

My eyes narrowed and I jumped as I felt a slight pinch, and looked to see Grace drawing a needle from my skin.

"This is incredible! Na'vi have bones re-enforced with carbon-" seeing our blank looks, she coughed and stood. "Ninat, your bone is fine. You'll just have a deep bruise and be unable to walk for a while. I frowned.

"Can I run?"

* * *

><p>I glared at the wooden "kruch" I had to rely on as I made my way through the trees to the school with Neytiri.<p>

"Cheer up, Ninat! We have a surprise for you," Neytiri said earnestly as she helped me over a gnarled root. She was only trying to help, but I had been sullen since my leg had been hurt. I gave a limp smile and kept stumbling forward until we reached the clearing. Grace gave us a sharp glance.

"Kids, class is starting. You're almost late." I hobbled through the door and gasped. The walls were a strange green, covered with white markings made by the other children holding white sticks.

"You finished the inside," I exclaimed with excitement. Several straight lines of "tesks" extended parallel with the walls. They were different from what I imagined! The seats were blue! Grace put an arm around me and Peyral walked up.

"Do you like it, Ninat? Isn't it amazing?" I nodded, laughing with happiness for the first time since I had been unable to walk.

"We are having class," Grace told me. "Our first real one. That desk is yours," she said, pointing to the "tesk", or desk as I now heard. I carefully sat in it and we began to learn about our planet's location in the universe. We crafted our solar system as well as the tawtutes', I was allowed to paint the orbs of Pandora and of Earth as a special privilege because of my injury. Grace showed us all pictures of the planets from outside the sky, so we knew the colors to use.

I sat watching as they strung the planets onto their proper wires at the front of the room, smiling at the strangeness of looking at my own planet.

"I truly am sorry," a voice said behind me. It was Ralu. He was six years older than I, almost Sylwanin's age, and it was quite a novelty that he was talking to me, as the older children usually kept to themselves or ignored us younger ones. I shook my head.

"It was not your fault, Ralu. That beam was too much for any one Omaticaya to handle. Wasn't anyone helping you?" I asked, thinking of this question for the first time.

"Well, Sylwanin was supposed to, but she was distracted by a yerik in the bushes," he said guiltily. I nearly laughed-so it had been a yerik!

"Well I'm really alright. Don't feel guilt over it," I said for what seemed like the hundredth time.

"Ralu, come hang the systems! You know your way around the roof," Sylwanin called with light mockery in her voice. Ralu gave me a rueful smile and nimbly hung the swinging planets across the ceiling.

"Now," Grace said, a smile lighting her features, "I will show you… a kxamra!" She flung her arm forth from her strange lower coverings, revealing a shining box. We were all slightly puzzled, but we clapped anyways, since she seemed so excited. With a chuckle, Grace walked up to Sylwanin. A flash lit the room, and Sylwanin cried out. But Grace, calm, pulled a squared leaf (paper, I reminded myself) and waved it back and forth through the air. After just a moment, she handed it to Sylwanin, who rubbed her eyes in disbelief.

"It's… me!" She exclaimed, as they all began to crowd and look.

"Come outside, we can take pictures together," Grace exclaimed, and all the children began to clamor to have their picture taken next. I ended up being in several, as I was confined to the porch until my legs screamed for action.

"Ninat, would you like to choose a picture?" Grace held the kxamra out to me. My eyes widened as I nodded.

"Yes! But how?" I asked, tentatively turning the box in my hands.

"Look here to find the picture, and press this to keep it," Grace explained, pointing my finger at the proper spots. I tried to imagine what lone picture could express the contentment and happiness of this afternoon. I would have asked her, but she turned and sat with Neytiri and some of the younger children on the stairs, laughing at something one of them whispered into her ear.

I carefully looked through the small box, and froze a picture of Grace, Neytiri, and the other children sitting on the steps of the school, smiling into the sun.

* * *

><p><strong>So. I found out that I've been writing my questions wrong. WHY DID NO ONE TELL ME? That's so embarassing. I mean, it's great to hear about my believable dialogue and the praise makes my day, but no writer is perfect, so I need the criticism too. That's another point of reviews, guys. But I'm not mad or anything. :) Just tell me next time I'm doing something dumb. And feel free to review even if I'm not being dumb... any time at all, actually. :) Maybe just out of love because I wrote this through a stuffy nose and fever sweat.<strong>


	8. Chapter 8

**I make no excuse - I haven't updated in a shamefully long time. I only got this one up because I had no school today (Thanks, power outage! :D). However, I'm going to do my best to do better. The intensity level is going to be skyrocketing in the next couple chapters (I think!) so hopefully that will make up for the gaps in my updates - whatever they may be. **

**I extend as much gratefullness as possible to all the subscriptions and reviews! I'm loving it! Special shoutout to Random the Na'vi. If you saw his chapter seven review, we talked and concluded that some of Ninat's bone powder entered the bloodstream when the beam fell. I always love your praise and suggestions guys. :)**

**By the way, this is probably the last Friday evening update. I keep a Sabbath from sundown Friday to sundown Saturday (Not Jewish, I'm a Seventh Day Adventist :) and I'm only updating this because the sun hasn't quite set. ;)**

**God bless and enjoy!**

* * *

><p>For seven years we had been taught in the ways of tawtutes. They had been here as long as the little children could remember, and it saddened me to think of the culture they would never fully understand; the life we had lived before.<p>

Though the tawtutes tainted the purity of our ways, they were simply a stain spreading the fabric of our lives. No matter what color, the threads that wove us together were vital and unchanging. It was because of this that we tried to teach Grace Augustine of our ways.

She began with the simple pa'li exercises, and I watched her face as she made tsahaylu with Txll'u, an old pa'li, for the first time. Her eyes were wide, and her chest heaved. It was strange to see the expression of a seemingly older Na'vi making tsahaylu for the first time, and yet the awesome power and connection of Eywa never failed to make me smile.

"Txll'u will carry you, Grace," I said quietly. "Can you feel him? He is strong despite his age, and will carry your body. But you must carry his pride. His energy is limited, a precious gift he is willing to give you. You must not control him, you must only guide. What he gives you now is something he can never regain." I struggled to fully explain the life given to us through just the simple act of riding the pa'li. Grace's eyes were closed, and I could only hope she understood.

"Ninat," Peyral called impatiently from behind, "Hurry! We all want to ride!"

I turned and mounted my faithful Paywll, still strong and beautiful after the years. It was only I, and perhaps Tsu'tey, that enjoyed the pa'li rides. Of course we were all thankful, but I knew all would rather have been hunting, running, or even flying, in regards to Sylwanin and a few of her friends.

But this was our chance to show Grace our world rather than hear about hers, and we were all anxious to rise to the chance.

After Grace Augustine's first few attempts at riding (which were comical, to say the least) she managed stability on the pa'li. I was fairly impressed it had not taken her longer, but had no time to say so.

Sylwanin took charge, or tried, as she usually did, while we carefully prompted her along. We rode through our forests with Grace Augustine, trying our hardest to teach her to see. The dappled sunlight warmed our bare backs as we taught Grace much of our ways and words – only hoping she understood them.

* * *

><p>Our pa'lis were at a slow walk as we spoke with one another and enjoyed the afternoon, jokes and laughter firing in a rapid exchange.<p>

"Your pa'li is more beautiful than you, Ralu!" The clarity of Sylwanin's voice cut through our discussions and we laughed, for Ralu was very handsome, but was riding an old swaybacked mare.

"Grace!" I called, noticing crimson figures in the corner of my vision. Grace turned to acknowledge me. "Have you seen these?" I pointed to the spiraling loreyu, they seemed to be almost waiting to disappear. Recognition quickly flickered in her amber eyes, and she nodded.

"The helicoradian," she confirmed. I frowned at the strange tawtute word, but she did not notice. "Why do you ask?"

With the finger of my still-pointing hand, I gently touched the frond of the smallest one only knee high, and jumped with pleasure as it disappeared into the ground. The hollow popping sound increased rapidly as I was surrounded by my friends, and watched Grace's laughter as we pushed further on into the expansive forest of loreyu until the last one left, the tallest, towered over our heads, twice the size of a grown man.

There was a hesitation, each of us wondering if we ought to wait and let another take down the perfect plant. I looked around at the surroundings, trying to distract myself and let another take the opportunity, when I realized the trees seemed strangely familiar-but before I could cry out, Tsu'tey leapt from a tree branch overhead and collapsed the massive plant.

There was a collective gasp as the loreyu vanished, and I thought I knew exactly what I would see when I lifted my eyes. But I was wrong.

The tawtute's cleared area had increased ten times in size, and newly built, massive, gray box-buildings towered towards the skies. The sharp angles contrasted terribly against the fertile land, and the oily air fuming from strange machines burned in our throats as we breathed it.

"What has happened here?" Sylwanin cried, her voice ragged.

"Kids, this is where the tawtutes live," Grace explained in an even voice. I could see she was trying to keep calm, knowing what the magnitude of our anger must be. But even I could not keep calm, could not keep my tongue.

"You are one of them!" I cried. "You've let it become even worse than when we found it!" The desecration seemed to scream at me through the shining windows of their buildings.

"She's right, Graceaugustine," Tsu'tey whispered without any breath. "This is ten times worse than it was before!"

"No, no," Grace held up her hands to ward off our verbal attacks, but Sylwanin cut her off before she could make and excuse.

"Leave! Go back to your people! Go back to the hell you are from!" I cringed at her use of this human word, and watched as Grace backed into the forest, leaving us alone.

"Sylwanin…" Tsu'tey hesitated. "We need Grace to communicate with-" But Sylwanin reeled around on him, her face twisted with emotion.

"Do not speak! You knew! You knew, I heard you! You and Ninat! How could you? What sort of Olo'eyktan will you ever make if you did not stop this when it began? Get away from me!"

Every one of Sylwanin's words were fueled by the fire of her rage, and I knew this, but Tsu'tey was devastated-I could see it in the slump of his proud shoulders.

"Sylwanin, we must return and tell Olo'eyktan," but even her father's title could not stop the anger she felt.

"Do not return! I never wish to look at you again! That," she threw her hand at the massive home of the tawtutes, "That is hell's gate! And you are one of their demons!"

My eyes were wide with horror at what my future Tsahik was accusing me of. This was not true! Eytukan had commanded us! Sylwanin leapt to her pa'li, followed rapidly by the rest of the children; not Tsu'tey or I.

I watched as Neytiri's pa'li passed me among all the others.

"Neytiri!" I called, begging her to forgive me. Her eyes were hard and black with hatred, and she did not answer. I watched in silence as they ran past to tell Eytukan the horror of the destroyed ground.

* * *

><p>I turned to see Tsu'tey was still standing where Sylwanin had left him, staring blankly at hell's gate.<p>

"Tsu'tey… it isn't true." I said quietly. He did not answer. "In the fifteen summers of our lives, we have been taught to listen to Olo'eyktan above anything but Eywa. We did as we were commanded-Sylwanin's rage cannot change that."

"She was right, Ninat," Tsu'tey said deadly. "I will never be Olo'eyktan. I did not try to stop this monstrosity. I ran to tell of it when I should have ended it."

"No, Tsu'tey," I murmured.

"Yes! Ninat, I will never again go without action when the tawtutes damage our world. Never, I swear it. And I will not listen to anyone who tells me otherwise."

I did not know how to answer, so I was silent. Tsu'tey's pride was so easily broken by those he cared for, and I knew he valued Sylwanin above all else. I gave him the simplest comfort and slipped my hand into his.

"We must return," I said softly. He just nodded.

"I need to go with you," a voice said from behind. We both jumped, standing ready to defend ourselves. But it was Grace who appeared from the trees.

"You did not go," Tsu'tey said accusingly.

"No, I could not! Ninat, Tsu'tey, you know Sylwanin spoke quickly in rage. I must speak with Olo'eyktan and explain the truth of the settlement… of hell's gate."

Graceaugustine rode behind me on the back of Paywll, the forest blurring by. We ran to explain the truth to Eytukan, to face the hatred of our former friends and earn forgiveness. We ran for home, almost feeling hellsgate behind us, feeling the scar marked on Pandora.

* * *

><p><strong>To be continued as soon as possible! Read, and please review - that would really be super awesome. :) They always make me so happy.<strong>


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello there. :) I'm regaining some manner of consistency. Thanks for the love on chapter 8-brings me so much joy. Seriously, it's the happiest I've felt all week when I get a new review. This chapter developed nicely, I think. :) Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Word had spread like rippling water through the Omaticaya. Children told their parents, friends told their friends, and the tales of the clearing were known throughout the people – so was the 'rumor' that Tsu'tey and I had known of this.<p>

Sylwanin had been telling her tale to all who would listen, exclaiming haughtily that she would never set foot in the schoolhouse again. We were all accustomed to Sylwanin's hasty words, but this was a vow she would keep for quite some time.

Sylwanin was angered that her commands were to be ignored, for Grace would be allowed to continue in our school, although never to live with the Omaticaya again. Grace was confined in the schoolhouse, where a guard stayed as much to protect her from the people's anger as to keep her from leaving. Regardless of whose side she was on, we needed to speak of what we would do without listening tawtute ears.

Eytukan stood before the Omaticaya, strong even amidst the accusing shouts and pleas from the crowd.

"I would speak with Ateyo, and we will lead a hunting party to search this hellsgate," his eyes grew intense. "This must not be told to Graceaugustine."

Mo'at spoke as soon as he had finished; a look of importance on her face.

"Grace must not be harmed. Eywa has spoken, and we will need the tawtute woman," she said with authority, and I thought I heard some discontent grumbling from Sylwanin's group of followers. But I was relieved, for Grace would be safe. No one would disobey the commands of Eywa through Mo'at.

Ateyo and his warriors left amidst cheers and encouragement, but I felt a chill inside my soul. How could they possibly know what they were headed towards? I could never have imagined such horror if I had not seen the gate to hell myself. But now it was beyond my control. All I really wanted was my mother, but she was preparing medicines at the moment, to be ready for the worst of consequences.

I steeled myself to face something worse than hellsgate: Neytiri's anger. I knew Neytiri would be equally angry at the tawtutes as with me for keeping the secret from her. She was most likely fuming to Peyral on one of the Kelutral branches, so I set off in search for her. Peyral was likely not angry, only sad at the destruction but afraid enough of Neytiri's temper to stay away from me.

I climbed the Kelutral, feeling as soon as I left one branch, all those on it began to murmur and glare at me, furious as well that I had known while they were ignorant. Trying to convince myself this was not true, I climbed higher until none of the Omaticaya were on the branches. True to my thoughts, I found Neytiri and Peyral near the roost of the ikran.

"Neytiri! Peyral," I called, hoping they had already spoken and between them, decided to forgive me. But Neytiri turned to me with anger in her eyes and I knew that this hadn't happened, nor anything near it.

"Why have you come here?" Neytiri's voice was of ice and steel.

"I came to apologize," I faltered, slightly taken aback by the magnitude of her anger. Peyral had not looked at me the entire time I had been with her.

"We will not hear you!" Neytiri shouted to me, and I almost wondered if she would push me off the branch in the magnitude of her anger.

"Please, I was commanded by Eytukan not to tell you," I pleaded desperately, but I should have known from the beginning that Neytiri would not hear me.

"I am the daughter of Eytukan! Peyral is as your sister! It was your duty!" I began to grow angry with Neytiri. She was showing the stubbornness of Sylwanin, not even listening to my words or her own. She was wrong, I knew my true loyalties!

"No!" I cried, fury infused into my voice, "Eytukan is my duty! Eytukan and my people! Your selfishness blinds you like a tawtute, Neytiri! Peyral is too afraid to contradict you for fear your unjust anger will be turned on her! I do not wish to be the sister of someone so like the tawtutes. I do not desire or need your forgiveness any longer. You are a selfish child!" My words left her gaping, and I turned my back on her, slipping down the first branch of my long journey back to the ground.

* * *

><p>By the time I reached the low branches of Kelutral, the moons had risen high overhead. The war chants of our men rose up to me from the forest as they returned home. When I leapt to the ground, I and all of the Omaticaya seemed to be holding their breaths as we waited for news of hellsgate. The warriors burst through the fluorescent underbrush, keening out their battle cries as they came. Tsu'tey was with them, and I knew he must have met them and returned with them to show his loyalty.<p>

Ateyo pushed his way to the front of the band, cutting a sharp silhouette in the shadow of the firelight as he began to speak.

"People of the Omaticaya, you cannot imagine the things we have seen. The hellsgate stretches farther than the eye can see, farther than the ikran can fly. Pandora has been destroyed where the tawtutes have touched to build their homes, and massive machines chew the earth on all sides they have not demolished yet. And worse: they have cruel structures made of cruel metal that shoots sparks to touch. Inside these they are keeping creatures of Eywa. Pa'li, yerik, 'angtsik, and even the mighty palulukan in such numbers we cannot count. They are kept in these firey metal places and destroyed if they go near the entrance or exits. We saw tawtutes with their needles and knives harming them."

There was a stunned and horrified silence among our people, but Ateyo had not finished.

"But worst, my brothers and sisters… worse than the death or the pain… we saw the pa'li with no queue. The tawtutes had taken it from him, and he lay on the ground crying out but no help came from those keeping him in bondage."

I was sick at the unimaginable horror of losing the queue. The bond to Eywa, tsahaylu, life! This was beyond all imagining, and the pain of it took my rapid breath until I could make no sound.

Sylwanin leapt to her feet, tears shining on her face but her voice strong.

"Ateyo, we will free these creatures from their monstrous captors. Let us leave tonight, now!" Sylwanin's cry was met with screams of agreement, raw expressions of rage and pain that would stop at nothing to destroy the tawtutes, but Eytukan stood.

"Sylwanin, you speak rashly, as a child. But you are correct. We will destroy these monstrous cages spoken of by Ateyo. All those past dreamhunt will go."

Sylwanin's face was resentful in the firelight, she was days away from her dreamhunt, but she nodded with as much respect as she could and sat down. She seemed to realize that this was no time to contradict Olo'eyktan. I ran to find my mother, Txilte, for she was long past her dreamhunt; more summers past than I was alive.

"Mother, will you go?" I asked her, half afraid of the answer. She, instead, answered my question with a question.

"Did you know?" I bowed my head, unwilling to look her in the eye.

"Yes, my mother. Tsu'tey and I knew, and told Eytukan many years ago. But he asked that we speak of it not to anyone, and keep it only in our hearts. I am sorry to have shamed you, mother," I whispered, tears nearly stopping my words. But Txilte took my shoulders and spoke earnestly.

"Ninat, have no shame. You have followed the will of Olo'eyktan and will be blessed for it. Know that I, Txilte, speak for myself and your father. We are proud of you. You showed the loyalty and decision of a woman. Yes, I will go with Ateyo and free these poor creatures, though I do not understand all of what he speaks. I will return soon, have no fear." She kissed me on the forehead and I smiled as she raced away with the Omaticaya into the night.

* * *

><p>I waited under the Kelutral for their return, alone and friendless among the children left behind. The night was dark, all promises of day were void and far in the future. Many were asleep, but I could not rest, wondering what chaos was being wrought by my people. I began to toy with the thought that perhaps the sky was lightening as the hours passed by. But when I heard the people returning, I realized I was wrong. We were caught in the blackest of nights.<p>

I heard the Omaticaya coming home, and they sang the chilling song of death.

* * *

><p><strong>Does that count as a cliff hanger? Please review, and I should have chapter ten up by next Friday. :) Pleasepleaseplease review, it makes me the happiest in the world! LOVE!<strong>


	10. Chapter 10

**I made it! I would like to say: It is Zachary's fault this update is so late at night. Zachary and his cursed chess games I'm not even good at. Thanks to those of you who reviewed! Each one brings me great joy no matter how difficult my week.**

**WE'RE ROUGHLY HALFWAY TO MY FAVORITE CHAPTER!**

**I hope you enjoy the chapter today. I enjoyed writing it!**

* * *

><p>"What has happened?" I cried again and again until I was hoarse, but the warriors were silent. Their eyes were dull as they looked at me, perhaps at the horrors they had seen, but I could know none of them if they would not speak.<p>

Though the morning was before dawn, many of the children had come. I could see Tsu'tey, and Peyral, but I would not look for Neytiri.

"Please, Ateyo," I called, seeing Tsu'tey's father among the adults. "Why do you bring the song of death back to Kelutral?" He looked at me for a long moment, and I wondered if he too would leave me unanswered. But he took a great breath and began to speak.

"Ninat, our losses are small, but yours are great," he began. His words were heavy with strange emotions I could not understand, would not understand. "Txilte alone lost her body tonight. She no longer walks with the people." A roar filled my ears, and Ateyo stepped forward as if to comfort me. I stumbled back, numb with horror, and turned, running towards the forest. I did not look back.

I was slow, but this was as fast as I had ever run from anything. This could not be. My mother, Txilte, promised me she would return. I would go to hellsgate and search for her. She would be there, perhaps captured, but of course alive. My thoughts were not rational, but I ran with certainty in my heart towards hellsgate.

The run was far, and I reached the clearing as the pink light of dawn was creeping across the grey morning sky. It was important to remain hidden, in case the tawtutes saw me and tried to capture me, as they had surely done to Txilte. I could not free her if I was captive with her!

But even as I thought to creep in unnoticed, I saw the tawtutes standing close together around the settlement with their deathsticks shining and at the ready. Perhaps they feared the Omaticaya would return for them. I would have to go to them and speak with them, tell them I must have my mother back. She was not dead. She promised me.

I stepped out of the forest to the fringes of the clearing, waiting for some word to be called. But they did not seem so see me, so I would have to call to them myself.

"Rutxe tivìng mikyun, ma frapo," I called in Na'vi, asking for their attention with peaceful words of truce. Surely Grace had taught them at least this much of our language. I saw the men turn to look at me, and suddenly heard their shouting tear through the air. I could not understand their words, but they screamed with rage, and perhaps terror-the next think I knew was the sound of their death sticks, just as I was thrown violently to the ground.

I looked up from the ground, and saw Tsu'tey's face. He was breathing raggedly and heavily but shouted to me.

"Ninat! We must run! Away from here!" He snatched my hand and pulled me. At first I would have resisted, I had to save my mother. But I heard the clicking of the guns as they tried to kill us again, and I knew. She was dead. We ran back into the forest amidst a torrent of fire and sound.

Tsu'tey would not allow me to stop running, even after I thought for sure we were safe. When we finally ceased, he fell to the ground, and I realized he had run far faster, far longer than I. When he regained his breath, he spoke.

"Ninat, my foolish, foolish Ninat! They would have killed you! You would have let them kill you! The Omaticaya will care for you! Why would you go to them?" He was full of anger, I realized. I held up my hands.

"Tsu'tey, I went to them thinking they captured my mother. I was not right in my thoughts. I could not believe," the reality struck me with a force that took my breath and I crumpled to the ground beside him. I could not finish my sentence. "Was it like the yerik?" I asked, my voice high and trembling. "Did her flesh bleed, Tsu'tey? Did the guns roar their sounds of death? Did she have time to make any sound before her body was turned to meat?" I was morbid, horror struck with truth.

"Ninat," he murmured, sadness in his voice. "Many animals that were freed by the Omaticaya were destroyed by the tawtutes' deathsticks. But your mother was freeing the palulukan, the thanators in captivity. She loosed the gates containing them, but one placed its rage on her, and took her as its prey before she could be saved or save herself. She was not taken by the tawtutes, but by Eywa's own creation." I sucked in a ragged breath, distracted by the loud sounds I became aware of. The sounds were from my own mouth, my chattering teeth. My body was shaking all over, though my mind was still. I could not form any words.

Tsu'tey did not wait for words. Instead he moved closer to where I sat on the ground and wrapped his arms across my shoulders. I stiffened, but collapsed, leaning into his shoulder as the sound of my shaking was replaced with the sound of my sobs. I could feel my face wet with tears but did not care. Tsu'tey did not speak, just kept me tight and safe in his arms. I cried and did not realize as I fell into sleep.

* * *

><p>The sun was nearly setting by the time I awoke, still in Tsu'tey's arms. He was awake, watching me. There were tears on my face when I awoke. I had been crying in my sleep. Tsu'tey regarded me until I broke the silence.<p>

"She was not taken by tawtutes. She was taken as my father was taken, and that is some comfort. I know she rests with Eywa. But… she was what I had left of family. I do not know where to go from here," I murmured into his shoulder, not looking up at him.

"Ninat, I will be your family. You are already my sister in speech, why not in title as well? The Omaticaya are still in Kelutral, nothing has truly changed. We will be here for you now and whenever you are in need, as you have been for us." Tsu'tey spoke simply, as though he was speaking of common thought and knowledge. I closed my eyes and gave a sigh, nodding softly. I felt his lips press against my forehead, my brother that was always there for me.

There was still warmth on my forehead when a voice tore through the clearing.

"What are you doing?" Neytiri cried out, disbelief and fury in her voice. "Tsu'tey! You are to be Olo'eyktan! Ninat, he is promised! To my sister! To the Tsahik! To the future of the Omaticaya! How could you ever even… this is despicable!"

Tsu'tey sprang away from me, turning dark, then pale, then dark again. I was unable to even explain around Neytiri's voice. Finally, I was forced to speak over her.

"Daughter of Tsahik, you misunderstand," I said, cold formality creeping into my voice. "Tsu'tey was simply comforting me after the death of my mother. He is my brother, and you judged too hastily." I was unable to keep the edge from my tone. It was Neytiri's turn to flush. Before she could say anything, Tsu'tey stood.

"I'm… going to… go. Back to Kelutral," He muttered, and vanished with the blink of an eye into the forest. Neytiri was unsure of what to say, and I regarded her with contempt. Finally she fell to her knees.

"Ninat, I beg forgiveness. I came in search to find you and apologize, and yet I seem to have worsened the situation by wronging you yet again. Please allow me to right the wrong I have done you," she asked me, head bowed and with humility. I sighed.

"I forgive you Neytiri. After all, I need you now more than ever. And just through your words, I see you do understand my bonds in the situation given me at the time. I was bound by my word to keep the secret of hellsgate and my word was kept. The wrong is righted. Please, forgive me for treating you coldly and please, I beg, stop speaking so formally!" Neytiri looked up, flashing her characteristic smile.

"Alright, Ninat. I missed you!" I laughed, because I had missed her too, but Neytiri was solemn. "I am sorry for Txilte. She died an honorable death." I agreed, sitting next to her cross-legged on the ground.

"She did. That takes much pain from her leaving. But she is with my father now, and has passed through the eye of Eywa. I know that I will see her again. But now the Omaticaya is my only family. Tsu'tey, my brother, and you, my sister," I murmured softly. Neytiri was quiet, seeming to know I did not want to dwell on my mother. She switched her somber face to a joking tone of voice.

"Can you believe I suspected such things between you and Tsu'tey?" She looked faintly nauseated and severely embarrassed, and I laughed.

"You certainly caused an interesting scene. Tsu'tey is my brother, we comfort one another in times of trouble and get along well. But that is all he is," I said, embarrassed even at the thought of feeling for Tsu'tey in that way.

"Besides," Neytiri pointed out, "He is promised to the next Tsahik. So that is who he will love, not you!"

"Neytiri!" I cried, blushing at the implication. "Tsu'tey is the farthest thing from love in my heart!

* * *

><p><strong>So let that squelch your rumors. Yes, I know you're all expecting things, but as you can see, it's basically illegal for this relationship to be anything but platonic. Don't worry, I've got a plot. You'll get a romance eventually.<strong>

**I really enjoyed writing that awkward situation. It was such a beautiful moment until Neytiri came along. Don't we all have that awkward friend?**

**Oh yeah. Txilte's dead. :( :( :( Our poor Ninat! However, this wasn't too depressing of a chapter I hope.**

**Please review! Pleasepleaseplease! (I never thought I'd be one of those desperate types, but your reviews are the most amazing things in the world. I understand now.)**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hello there. :) I'm certain that you thought I had forgotten all about you, and that is entirely untrue. (Well, mostly. I only forgot yesterday.) Now that NaNoWriMo has ended, I'll be returning to regular updates, or at least trying to.**

**For any of you interested in my intense novel experience, the rough draft of my novel, "Matthias", came out at 161,367 words. :) It was a great and amazing experience that taught me a lot about myself and my writing style.**

**One other thing... so I'm going from writing 3,000 to 20,000 words a day back down to a little over 1,000 words a week... that is not going to work out so well. X) So that either means longer chapters, or more frequent updates. :D HOLLY IS BACK!**

* * *

><p>Moss whispered under my feet as I sprung onto it from a higher branch. In all my eighteen summers, I had learned well how to blend into the forest. Peyral and Neytiri had dragged me hunting, and though I loved the feel of my smooth bow on my shoulder, I was there mostly to gaze upon Eywa's creation. The afternoon was cool despite the brightness of the sun, and I began to feel warm from keeping up with Peyral's fast paced run.<p>

Neytiri's cry pulled me from my daydreams as she successfully killed a yerik. She murmured the words of passing, and grew solemn despite the exhilaration of the hunt. Peyral swung down to us.

"She is large, she will feed many tonight. You have done much good, Neytiri!" We always took it upon ourselves to comfort one another-as much as Peyral loved the hunt, even she hated the kill. Neytiri gave us both a small smile and began to pick up the body of the yerik.

As she did, Peyral and I shared a sudden glance. There was a strange rustling coming from beyond the closest layer of trees, a sound that neither of us could recognize. By the footsteps, it did not sound like any of the prey that we would have hunted. I beckoned to Neytiri quickly and we all three nervously retreated into the foliage behind us.

"What do you think it is?" Peyral mouthed to me, and I shrugged, trying my hardest not to make any noise. The source of the sound could be anything, dangerous or not, so we kept ourselves silent and made our way towards it.

Neytiri laid the body of the yerik down on the ground, covering it with fragrant leaves that would ward off any scavengers also trying to take it for food. Peyral quickly led us through the underbrush, leaping quickly up onto a thick tree branch so that she could look down on the source of the noise. I watched her face register shock as she peered towards the ground, and although I should have been wary, I quickly followed with Neytiri behind me.

What I saw hit me with such a force of shock that I felt as if I were about to teeter and fall off of the branch. Below me were a group of Na'vi, their tails waving wildly as they stumbled through the forest. Had their strange countenance not made me wary, their clothing would. I could practically smell the waves of foreign scents wafting off of their strange clothes, and to my shock, I realized that they all smelled like Grace Augustine.

The strange, terrible Na'vi were laughing with one another, clumsily crushing all of the life out of the plants under their heavy feet. Their hair was unshaven and hung loose around their faces, and to me, they smelled like babies. They smelled clean, to a point that the scent hung in the air and wafted towards me in a strange, repulsive smell.

"What are they?" Neytiri hissed, and I cringed at the loudness in her voice. However, the oblivious creatures did not even lift their heads to look for us, instead they continued to bumble through the forest, and I realized, as I watched, that they were followed by tawtutes. The tawtutes were clinging to their deathsticks, looking wary of even the hideous aberrations that they had created. But to me, they were a comforting symbol. The humans were familiar, naturally made, at least, and I knew that they were not members of my world. But these Na'vi, these things, everything about them seemed wrong in my eyes.

"We must tell Olo'eyktan," Peyral murmured, and without any further words, my sisters and I vanished back into the trees.

"Tell him what?" Neytiri demanded, and I had to agree with her.

"Peyral, before we can explain to Eytukan, we must explain to ourselves. I think that we should go to Grace Augustine, and ask her what she has created." My words were met with assent from both Neytiri and Peyral, and we quickly returned to the yerik that we had killed and then made our way back towards the schoolhouse.

Graceaugustine was teaching some of the younger students when we arrived. She had given us our 'certificates' not even a week ago, she had told us that if we were to live on earth, we were the age to graduate from a school that was high. I still did not quite understand, but I knew that she no longer expected us to come to daily lessons. We still did, however, chiefly out of our own habits.

"Grace," Neytiri interrupted Grace's lesson with a grave tone in her voice, and her face was so solemn that Grace Augustine did not even protest to the interruption in the discussion before making her way to us.

"What is it, Neytiri? Are you alright?" Grace asked us with worry in her face, and Peyral shook her head.

"No!" She exclaimed. "Grace Augustine, we have seen terrible things. They wear the bodies of the Na'vi, but walk with the ways of the tawtutes. What have you done, Grace? What have you created?"

"The dreamwalkers…" I could practically see Grace's heart sink as she realized exactly what we had found, but before she could make her excuse, the sound of gunshots rent through the air.

Immediately the atmosphere of the school was changed.

"Kids, get under your desks!" Grace commanded, and began to take us towards hers when the door was flung open.

"Grace Augustine!" Sylwanin's voice was a breathless shriek, and she stood at the door with many of the older children, that had now become young adults. "They were eating the ground on the sacred river!" I gasped in horror, and I could see the sickness in the expressions of Peyral and Neytiri.

"What have you done, Sylwanin?" Grace demanded, her eyes wide with horror as the incessant gunshots drew nearer. But Sylwanin could not hear her over the noise, and before she could come inside, the glass windows exploded. I did not see the bullet pass, but I heard a scream as it struck the foot of a child. "Under the desk!" Grace screamed, and she dragged Peyral, Neytiri, and myself behind her large square desk.

We were powerless but to watch in horror as all of hell unfolded.

"Save us, Grace!" Sylwanin screamed, and her voice was raw as she turned in terror to face the tawtutes behind her.

I was frozen, I listened as they ran up the stairs, as Sylwanin's group threw themselves towards the tawtutes in desperate attempts to get away. And I could only watch, only scream as Sylwanin's eyes went dark and blood began to pour from her mouth. I heard Neytiri's desperate cry as her sister fell forward and crumpled to the ground, I heard Neytiri struggle to rise as Grace held her tightly down. And I could only watch as the tawtutes streamed into the beautiful schoolhouse we had built, their masks glinting harshly and their guns even more so. Without asking any questions, they fired their guns, aiming nowhere, as long as they could cause destruction. The young children under the desks collapsed, blood streaming from their stomachs, necks, backs, and I watched with silence as a bullet entered through the skull of a tiny child, hardly walking, and pushed its way out the front with a spray of blood and gore.

"No!" Grace was suddenly screaming, standing, and she threw herself at a man. "Stop this! I am Grace Augustine, and I command you to stop!" Her words went unheard or unheeded as the man threw her away and shot wildly at the roofs, sending one of our solar systems crashing to the ground.

I closed my eyes and waited.

The shot never came, and when I finally opened my eyes it was to see rivers of blood streaming across the ground. The tawtutes had left as suddenly as they had come, and I slowly rose from the ground. Grace Augustine was standing alone in the center of the room, surrounded by the dead and dying students that she had been instructed to teach. Their cries were loud, desperate, but she ignored them, her chin raised and pointing towards the back wall.

Neytiri crouched low, cradling the face of her beloved sister.

"Sylwanin," I heard her utter in a low voice. "Sylwanin, Sylwanin!" Neytiri's voice turned savage, primal, and she hurled herself at Grace Augustine, clutching her by the throat and hurling her from the schoolhouse. "Look what you have done! Look what you have done!" Her voice was jagged like the broken windows, and I wondered if she was even aware of her own words.

As Grace stumbled down the steps, she found herself falling over the bodies of the young men and women that had been with Sylwanin, but still, her face showed no emotion.

The Omaticaya had begun to arrive, running with screams through the forest until they reached the schoolhouse, and I saw the shock on the faces of the men and women as they fell to their knees, unable to do anything but look at the bodies of their children.

Peyral was still lying under the desk at my feet, her hands clutching her head, and I heard her uttering a low, continual moan that did not stop until I took her hand and pulled her upright.

"Just do not look," I whispered, my voice hardly recognizable. Peyral practically ran out of the school house, dragging me behind her, and without meaning to, her foot caught on the body of Sylwanin and dragged her down the stairs behind us. Peyral was screaming, and I was crying, although I did not realize it at the time.

Sylwanin's body had fallen at Tsu'tey's feet.

"Grace…" Tsu'tey's voice was strangled, "Grace Augustine!" It rose to a scream, but his eyes did not turn away from the body of the woman that was to be his mate. "Kill the tawtute!" Tsu'tey's voice was mangled beyond recognition, twisted, and Peyral and I both collapsed to the ground. The last thing that I remember seeing was Neytiri's face as she raced towards the woman that had killed her sister.

* * *

><p>I awoke at the hometree, wrapped tightly in a blanket by the fire. My ears were met with a cacophony of mourning songs like none that I had ever heard before, and nearly everywhere I looked, a new grave was being dug at the roots of the Kelutral.<p>

"People of the Omaticaya," Eytukan's voice rang out, his tone unreadable. "My daughter, Sylwanin, is dead!" The keening rose even higher, and without his voice breaking even once, our Olo'eyktan continued to announce the children that had been killed.

The day afterwards, with black rage consuming our hearts like a fire, we began to hunt the dreamwalkers.

* * *

><p><strong>Well... I warned you. : You guys all knew that the schoolhouse scene was coming, right? I'm so sorry!**

**Thanks for reading, and I hope that you guys enjoyed... I mean, actually, I hope that you hated it and that it provoked strong and moving emotions in your heart.**


End file.
